


Tainted magic

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Dumbledore, Harry is Dumbledore's grandson, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle or Gaunt, Voldemort had a son, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Tom Gaunt is the son to Voldemort, he is enrolled into Hogwarts and there he meets Harry Potter the adoptive Grandson of the headmaster.While his father is more hell bent on destroy Dumbledore by using Harry, Tom had something else in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

“You his son?” Harry whispered, he was surprise himself that he just figured it out himself and with that realisations came anger and pain as he pushed himself up from the bed and looked at the older teen that was still on the bed laying there looking back at Harry with fake confusion.   
“Sorry?” He asked as he sat up and see the look of fear on Harry’s face. The teen moved around the room and grabbed his clothes from where they landed, and then pulled them on quickly Tom sighed and looked up at him as he ran his fingers though his hair. “I did wonder how long it would take you to figure it out.” He said, as he flicked his hand out and a muggle cigarette came flying out form his discarded trouser pocket and into his hand. He smirked as he placed it in his lips and lit it “My father hates that these are Muggle creation can’t stand it when I smoke them around him.” He looked at Harry who was now in his uniform. “Come on Harry don’t looked at me like that. I was only doing what I was told” 

Harry’s eyes widen as Tom hook his fingers finger the 16year old’s chin and then pressed his lips to his, before pulling back and looking into the shimmering tear filled eyes of the boy he lured into the bed, in the chamber of secrets. “However I’m the one to thought about getting you into bed.” Harry was still as Tom smirked only grew “And I did love popping your cheery little Raven.” Harry felt his anger bubble under his skin and he let out a scream that had Tom pulling away from him and holding his ears as his anger lashed though his magic at the mirrors in the room explode and any items of made of glass or china around the naked young man. 

Tom curled up on the bed trying to protect himself from the glass flying everywhere and when it stopped he looked up and saw Harry had left the chamber. “Shit.” He whispered, he figured it was a bad idea to start this kind of relationship with Dumbledore’s Grandson but his father wanted Tom to get under the prince of Gryffindor skin. Well he did and has done a lot more than that, Harry was besotted with him but he guessed that was ruined now. He got out of the bed and let out a cry as he stood on the glass “God damn it!” he snarled.

Harry ran from the chamber feeling a shamed with himself for being fooled by Voldemort’s son…how could I been so stupid… he thought to himself as he started to head to Gryffindor tower and stopped as he thought of the Prefect’s bathroom and he turned the other away. He knew no one would be there at this time of night. He didn’t understand Voldemort’s plan if it was just to get to the Chamber he would have known where it was, he could have just told Tom by make him take him there, he knows that Tom can speak parseltonge they have had many late night chats in parseltonge. He slipped into the bath room and locked the door before flicking his wand at the taps and watched as it bubble bath and water came out of the taps in different colours…what is my Granddad going to say…he thought as he slipped into the water.

Couple of days later…   
Tom hadn’t planned on telling anyone who he was or what he and Harry did, part from his old man of course. But someone had found out that him and the green eyed Gryffindor went to the Chamber and he popped his cherry. He guessed his father told Lucius and he told Draco and that blonde brat couldn’t keep his mouth shut for the life of him. So he was shocked when his head of house professor Snape told him that Dumbledore wanted to see him there and then he wondered if Harry had spoken first or was it Draco and his fat mouth. He turned to see the blonde was looking at him wide eyed and in panic as Tom walked passed him. He was brought up to Dumbledore’s offices and instead of hearing the normally calm and sweet old man he could hear him yelling at someone. When his Head of house open the door and they both walked in they both seem rooted to the spot as they watched the white haired Wizard slap his Grandson cross the face, sending him the ground. Harry laid there holding his face tears running down his cheek “You will pack your trunk.” Harry looked back up at him with wide eyes   
“No you can’t!” Harry yelled back at him as he looked in horror at white haired wizard.   
“You have only yourself to blame, now get out of my sights and pack your trunk you are expelled from Hogwarts.” Harry felt his chest tighten, as he stood up on shaky legs blood now running down the side of his face as he looked up to see Severus and Tom standing there.  
“Yes sir.” He whispered, as he walked passed them all.

Dumbledore turned to face the other two and sneered at Tom as the young man turned to watch Harry leave. He has a pang of guilt as he watched the boy run down the stairs his face stained with blood. “Headmaster is that is a bit harsh, he is your Grandson.” Severus said, he was shocked the headmasters would react to that way. Dumbledore went to his desk and pulled out his wand and pointed it to Tom. The teen looked back at him he could just see the cogs in his head working, kill Voldemort’s heir have one up one him.  
“He took Voldemort’s son to the Chamber, he has been giving him documents that belong to the Order to him as well.” Tom kept his face blank as looked at the older wizard “Not only that but you have tainted his magic he can no longer use light magic only grey or dark.” He said bitterly “You are expelled from Hogwarts Tom Riddle.”  
“It’s Tom Gaunt and you can’t prove that I’m not.” He told him dully “You can only expel me if you can prove I’ve done something wrong? As it’s Harry stole from your desk these so called private documents and he open the chamber. The only thing you can really prove is that I slept with him and broke his heart.” He smirked “Now if your done have your fit I’m going to class.” He told him and he turned and walked out the headmaster’s offices. 

Harry packed his trunk and stood in his room he wasn’t going to wait for anyone to take him anywhere, with a quick flick of his wand he shrunk his trunk and placed in his pocket he then looked around the room and wiped away his angry. He was lucky that was in class because he didn’t want to face anyone. He stopped in the door way his wand in his hand, he knew that they will be able to trace him through his wand…he done it before…he told himself he took a step back …he will never leave you alone if you have it… “No he won’t.” He thought …You can get yourself a new wand now that you’re magic is tainted…he thought. He looked down at his wand and held it at both ends and snap it in two, he felt a shudder of wand’s magic and then nothing. He placed it on his old bed

He had another wand thanks to his strange core, he brought when he was on holiday with his god father Sirius before he died. He always kept it in the bottom of his trunk encase his magical signature change. He was glad that he pulled it out before he shrunk his trunk, he walked out the room and threw on his invisibility cloak and went to find a secret passage way to Hogmeade he wanted to be a far as he could from Dumbledore, The Order, Tom and his fucking father Voldemort. He made this plan years ago if he ever wanted to get away from this war, it was his godfathers plan. He will head into Hogmeade and into one of the pubs and floo to Gringotts …They can fight their own battles…he thought bitterly. He reached the statue of the one eyed witch and watched it move letting him slip inside and walk off. He felt strange he walked the passage and he hand to stop as he touched his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat with the Goblin’s to his vault, the smaller being looked at him and raised an eye brow at him “What is it do you require from me today Mr Potter?” he asked, Harry looked at him feeling hollow  
“I want to be emancipated from my guardian, I no longer trust him with my money or myself.” He said, the Goblin hummed as he looked the teen up and down before leaning back in his chair and smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile it reminded Harry of a shark’s smile “I believe he had been taking money from my vault that was left to me by my mother and father and while he is my guardian and some money from my vaults is need for myself I think he is taking large amounts.” He knew how to play these greedy creatures.   
“Very well Mr Potter, we will have a look at your vaults and see if this is indeed true. If this is the case the key to your vaults will be changed and given to you.” He told him. Harry nodded and watched the Goblin go to work checking his vaults. 

It didn’t take as long as he thought it would before a scroll appeared in front of him “You are correct Mr Potter, Albus Dumbledore has been taking large amounts from your vaults.” Harry was quiet for a moment as he read though the list and it was then he learnt he had more than two vaults, he knew about the one his mother and father left him and the one Sirius left him but these other three had him shocked. “Do you wish for us to reclaim your gold?” He asked, Harry looked up and saw him leaning forwards still grinning like a shark.   
“Yes, all of it.” Harry told him.   
“Wonderful Mr Potter, and about your emancipation we can do that today. Once you sign these documents you will be given your family rings, as Lord Potter and Lord Black.” Harry nodded “You can if you see fit change your name.” That had Harry perking up and looking at him once again.   
“Change my name?” He asked   
“Of course you are the only heir to these houses.”   
“Black, I would like to be called Harry Black.” He told him as he sighed the scrolls for the Goblin.  
“Of course Lord Black, is there anything else I can do for you?” He asked as he watched the teen write his name and his new name.  
“Yes I don’t want Dumbledore knowing what I’ve done, please by all means tell him you want the money back. But do not tell him about this.” He asked him, the Goblin nodded as the scroll floated into his hands. 

The rings fitted together and then changed to fit his finger, so instead of looking like two large chunky rings they looked like one small ring one sliver and then other black in colour. He felt their magic work though he and then it settle. He felt new and with the change in his magic it worked in his favour. He left Gringotts happier than he felt in days he had a bag of coins in his pocket and he headed to his new home, he pick someone where away from England and Dumbledore’s reach a small magical community in France. 

The house was big enough for him there was two bed rooms one for him and one for his baby and good size back garden that over looked a large lake. He used his wand clean the house to fix broke items and by the end of the day it was looking good. He took his trunk out and the new things he brought as well, he packed his things placing them into draws and wardrobe he brought some pureblood robes and he smiled at them and placed them in the wardrobe and he finely looked at his last package. He knew it was early days he only felt the change in his personal magic in his stomach when he left Hogwarts and one smell later told him he was pregnant, so he brought his first fluffy toy for his baby. He pulled the string bow and let the brown paper package open and show him the small white fluffy wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months later…  
The house was perfect now, just for him and his child every morning Harry would look at himself in the mirror and smile at the growing bump he didn’t care who the father was. He looked at the paper from England and saw that Dumbledore is playing the heart broken Grandfather ‘My dare Grandson was raped my Voldemort’s son and now he had disappeared.’ Harry had to snort and used the new paper to warp his carrots up in or to lay it under something so he could paint. He did miss his Hogwart home and a few friends.

Today he found himself in the market filling his basket with fresh fruit and veg and talking to people at the stalls and smiling, before he started to walk home. It wasn’t a far walk which Harry was grateful for as it has only been these last couple of days that his back has started to hurt. He smiled as he looked up at the sun softly beating down on him on his slightly tan skin and the wind blow gently though his hair. He could see his little home by the ocean and smiled thinking about making himself a cup of tea and to sink into his sofa. 

He unlocked the door with his wand and walks into the house and stopped, he stood there looking at the dark haired man that was sat at his dining room table with a glass of whisky in his hands. “Hello Harry.” He smiled, he stood up and walked over to the teen and then took the basket it out of his hands as he closed the door “Let me.” He told him. Harry stood at the door and watched as the man put his basket on the counter and started to put them away. “Harry sit down, I’m just here to talk.” He told him as he placed a cup of tea on the table for him. Harry walked to the table and sat down being mindful of his child as he looked at the red eyed man.  
“What do you want Voldemort.” He asked as he picked up the cup of tea and looked down at it.   
“I haven’t poison it, if that is what you are thinking. I didn’t search the world for you just to poison you and my unborn grandson.” Harry was still as he let out a fearful sigh. 

He then took a sip of his tea and then place it on the table “It’s good.” He tells him, Voldemort grinned in his new skin. He looked so much like Tom but older. Harry placed his hand on his bump and looked up at the crimson eyes “What do you want?” He asked, as the older man looked him up and down in the way Tom had done “Voldemort?” He growled at the man. Looking up into Harry’s green orbs the dark wizard leaned back in his chair.   
“I have plan and you are at the core of it.” He told him, Harry frowned at him and waved his hand at him to continue “As you can see I am looking human again, I want to be Minister of magic and I think I would get more people to vote for me if I looked presentable.” Harry nodded at his logic   
“And where do I come into this? I don’t want anything to do with this war, I just want to raise my child?” Harry told him, Voldemort smiled grew as he leaned closer and pressed a hand on Harry’s stomach as the teen stiffen at the heated touch.   
“Ah this is the wonderful part, at the moment you the most talked about person.”   
“I know I read the bull shit in the paper.” He said dully, Voldemort laughed at him and that to was different, it was warm and rich and it sent shivers down Harry’s body.   
“Of course my son is pissed at Dumbldore and his slithering tongue.” Harry winced   
“I think I’m going to be sick if you say that again.” He mumbled “So your plan?” He asked with a sigh   
“You will become my wife.” The dark haired teen frowned at him and tilted his head   
“You’re joking right? Why would I agree to bond with you? Your son broke my heart and knocked me up and then got me thrown out of Hogwarts and you… you have tried to kill me!” He yelled him. 

Voldemort hummed and pulled out a small box from his pocket and pushed it towards him, Harry frowned and picked it up and open it. There sat in black velvet was a sliver ring that looked like a two twisted snakes with a red and green jewels for their yes. “You are really that sure of yourself?” Harry mumbled.   
“Harry if I could find you I’m sure Dumbledore will find you. Once he does what do you think will happen to your child?” The green eyed teen looked down at bump and felt his heart ache at the thought of what his so called grandfather would do.   
“Emotional blackmail nice.” Harry said, as he picked the ring out of the box   
“You will want for nothing as my wife and your child will have it all and who knows maybe he will have brothers and sisters.” Harry looked up at him as he felt tears well up in his eyes.   
“What about Tom? What will he think about this?” He asked, Voldemort shrugged and he took the ring from the teen’s hands and slipped it onto his finger before kissing his hand.   
“It will be his loss.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighed as he looked as he looked down at the ring, it shone in the light he looked up at the red eyed man “You have tried to kill me since I was a baby, how can you expect me just to agree to be your wife?”   
“How about I vow on my magic to never hurt you or any of your children.” Voldemort said, as he pulled out his wand and held out his hand to him. Harry slowly reached out his hand and took The Dark Lord’s hand “I Lord Voldemort promises on my magic that I will not harm or kill Harry James Potter and any of his children he may have…” Harry let out a sigh “…Only if he bonds with me.” Harry looks up at him with wide eyes “I can’t promises otherwise.” He smirked   
“I agree.” Harry said softly as he looked down at his hands. There was a light that appeared around their hands and Harry didn’t know if he was happy with that kind of safety or pissed that he was tricked into it. “You are a dick.”   
“But I’m now your dick… forever.” 

Harry felt his heart hammering in his chest as he pulled his hand back as Voldemort stood up and reached out tapping Harry’s chin and got him look up with bright green eyes “You have nothing to fear Harry.” He smiled, as he lowered his head and kissed the teen on the lips. Harry sat still as the Dark Lord claimed him lips before he pulled back and grinned at him, the teen groaned as he stood up and glared at him   
“You suck.” The dark haired teen groaned as he felt suddenly felt horny and cursed his hormones, he grabbed Voldemort’s arm and pulled him towards the bed room. He closed the door and leaned against it and looked the man up and down “Close off now!” He hissed at him in parseltongue. Voldemort smirked as he watched harry pull his shirt off. 

He saw the swell of the bump and growled as he marched up to the teen and pulled him close as he kissed him again. Harry let out a soft moan as he felt Voldemort’s hands moved over his body as he moved Harry to the bed and laid him out as his lip moved down the teen’s chin and then his throat as he started to mouth at the slender throat marking the teen’s skin because Harry had always been his and Tom will have to learn that the hard way. “Who do you belong to Harry?” Voldemort growled as he slid his hand over the swell of the teen’s stomach and down Harry’s hard cock.   
“You!” Harry cried he felt the Dark Lord’s hands closed around his cock.   
“That’s right.” He hissed into his ear as he watched as he moved his hand up and down as the teen writhed on the bed, bucking his hips as his legs kicked out. “You belong to me as does your child, your mine.” He moved his hand faster as he enjoyed the image of his soon to be wife squirming at his touch. “Your mine Harry don’t ever forget that, and soon Tom will learn not touch what belongs to me.” Harry cried out as he gripped Voldemort’s arms as he felt his body stiffen as he arched his back as his orgasm ripped through him as Voldemort kept moving his hand at the same pace as he whispered to him possessive words that shook him to his core before he laid there limp on the bed. 

His cheat was heaving as he open his eyes and watched as Voldemort licked his fingers humming like he enjoying a boozy cream. Looking back down at the hazy green orbs and smiled down at him “Tell me again love who do you belong to?” He purred   
“I belong to you Voldemort.” He whimpered, as the dark haired man took Harry’s chin and tilted is head up before he leaned down and kissed him. Harry whimpered as he kissed back his body still tingling from his orgasm.   
“Just perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tom had been bored since he left Hogwarts for the summer, he was shocked to learn that the green eyed minx has disappeared and Dumbledore is kicking up a stink about it, and blaming him. Well yes he did leave Harry to take all the blame however he didn’t expect Harry to just to take off and he wasn’t shocked that Dumbledore was playing the worried Grandfather.

He sighed as he thought of the green eyed doe and smiled as he laid on the sofa in his father’s offices, he wondered his old man could have gone to he had been gone a whole day and a night and now most of the morning, no one seem to know where he was but that was okay with him. He heard the fire place roar to live and turning green as a tall dark haired man walked out Tom pushed himself up onto the sofa and looked at has his father walked out of the fire place “Ah Tom good you’re here, I would like you to meet my soon to be wife. Younger of the two raised an eye brow as he watched as Voldemort held out his hand out towards the fire place as another hand took his father’s hand and then walked out for him to see. Tom felt his heat drop to his stomach as he looked at the dark haired beauty he let slip through his fingers. Harry Potter almost tripped out of the fire place but landed into the arms of the older wizard “Are you alright love?” He asked   
“Love?” Tom choked, as Harry nodded as his father warped his arms around the teen,  
“I’m sorry I should have moved those book months ago.” He told him softly as he cupped the oval face of the teen and kissed him on the lips. 

Harry kissed him back and sighed as he straighten himself up looking down at himself with a frown at his clothes, Voldemort had picked out the clothes for him when he was soaking in the bath “What the hell is going on?” Tom hissed angrily, Harry turned to look at Tom and kept his eyes dull almost voided of emotion and it caused him to flinch at the ice in them were moments before they held light and they were bright and vibrant; Then his eyes drifted down to the bump and felt himself stumble backwards .  
“What is going on Tom is I have done the right thing by this beautiful boy and he had agreed to become my wife.” He smiled, as he picked up Harry’s slender hands and kissed the back of it and that is when Tom saw the ring.   
“Voldemort I would like to go and lay down please.” Harry said, looking up at him.   
“Now my love what is it you were going to call me for now on?” The Dark Lord purred as he rested his hand on the bump.   
“Thomas.” Harry purred softly, a smiled stretched across Voldemort’s lips as he guided Harry out of this offices.   
“I will show you our rooms.” leaving Tom to stand there before his legs buckled from under him and he dropped to the sofa.

When Voldemort returned to the offices he found his son where he expected to be, he was looking wide eyed into the fire place his face was pale. Closing the door with a loud enough click made him turned the younger man turn to him “He’s pregnant.” He said, his mouth was dry as he watched his father pour two drinking.  
“He looks beautiful don’t you think.” He smirked, as he held out a glass to him.  
“That is my child!” He yelled at him as he snatched the glass from him, he looked his father in the eyes and just saw him smirk back as Voldemort walked towards his desk. “I should be the one to bond to him!” He hissed   
“Tom my dearest child shut up, I asked you to use him to get information and perhaps lure him to our side, not seduce him into your bed.” He told him “However no matter you seduce him to my side any way, both you and Dumbledore. Yes he is pregnant with your child.” He put his drink down and then walked over to 17 year old before grabbing him by his throat and pushing him to the wall. 

Tom gasped as he felt the hand tight around his neck as he looked into the dark red eyed that were almost a mirror of his own “Who would have thought playing with the magic of horcrux would great you, but this child that grows in my horcrux might as well be my child.” Voldemort told him, Tom snarled at him and pushes him off himself  
“And you forget that I’m not 100% you, Horcux magic may have made me your son but I was once someone else’s child.” He spat out “My child is not your child but mine and Harrys…and I will win him back!” Voldemort chuckled and then tapped his cheeks before walking back to his desk.  
“You are correct of course, your blood is not my blood, you are still of my blood line.” He told him “And you are so very wrong if you think you are going to win Harry back, he belongs to me.” Tom would have argued back but he stopped and frowned.   
“What did you do?” He asked   
“We made a simple vow.” Voldemort chuckle, he leaned back in the chair and looked at him “I have plans for Harry I need his help to become the Minister of magic the people are more likely to follow me if I have Harry Potter by my side.” He took a sip of his drink and cocked his head to the side “I suppose if you did make my Harry’s heart flutter for you once more we could come to some kind of agreement.”


End file.
